


Friday Night Lights

by AHappyPup



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Romance, High School Football, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHappyPup/pseuds/AHappyPup
Summary: The arcane can play bloodrush too after all.
Relationships: Aelwen Abernant/Sam Nightingale
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Friday Night Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is so fluffy and self indulgent, but I just wanted Sam and Aelwyn to be happy and have romcom tropes and high school football sounded like fun.
> 
> Set in Junior Year. Aelwyn is going back and doing her senior year at Hudol because that's what she wants.

"Seventeen! Thirty-nine!"

Blood rushed through Aelwyn's head as her quarterback shouted for the final call of the game. Appropriate considering she was playing bloodrush, but an interesting note none the less. 

Bloodrush was not something she had imagined for her life- not beyond watching and making out with boys underneath the bleachers. And yet, here she was enrolled for a final year at Hudol after everything that happened, wearing a uniform for a sport she had just learned two months prior. Not to mention, she was the best reciever on the team.

It had started as part of her therapy regime. Her nightly runs and sparring sessions with Fabian had grown into a half hearted suggestion for trying out of Augefort's bloodrush team. Aelwyn brushed it off at first, it was a joke after all, and besides Aelwyn would be going back to Hudol to finish her last year of school. But then one of her acquaintances (she didn't have friends anymore per se) saw her athletic feats and asked if she'd join the team for the season.

And by some act of fate, she said yes.

They knew they weren't going to win tonight. They would be lucky if they got on the scoreboard. But tonight was personal. Aelwyn was not about to lose to the Owlbears 56-0. Fabian would never let her hear the end of it.

"Hut hut!"

Aelwyn's thoughts stopped as she ran faster than she ever thought possible. 10 yards, 20 yards, 30 yards, the ball was in her grasp while an Owlbear she didn't recognize chased her down. Just a little bit further, a little bit faster...

And the damned whistle blew before she made her final stride. Aelwyn sighed as she threw the ball down. Another blowout, another loss. Damn.

They lined up for high fives and handshakes. Gorgug gave her a sympathetic smile, Riz gave her a happy little fist bump, and Fabian had that blasted smirk on his face again, the cocky bastard. But there was one person she was excited to see. 

"Tough game. You guys almost scored tonight."

A shiver crawled up Aelwyn's spine as Sam wrapped slender arms around her bulky shoulder pads. 

"Almost only counts in horseshoes and fireballs," she said, intertwining her fingers with Sam's. Her breath caught as a warm kiss was pressed into her neck. "But if almost scoring gets me this, I have to say I'll have to almost score more often," she teased.

"Cheeky bitch."

"Takes one to know one."

"You got that right, Abernant. So are you gonna wash up so we can get ice cream and food and all those other bad teen cliches?"

Aelwyn smiled, turning to press a kiss to Sam's cheek. "I don't know, would you want to be seen with the game loser?"

"Hmm, I don't know about that. I think getting close to the endzone is usually considered a win for Hudol."

Aelwyn playfully shoved her. "Piss off so I can shower and give you the night of your addled teenage dreams, Nightingale."

"You're damn right you will."

Sam gave her one last kiss before swatting her away. This wasn't the senior year she imagined, that was for sure. 

It was better.


End file.
